heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of D. C. Thomson
__TOC__ Comics and magazines These comics and magazines are or were published by D. C. Thomson & Co. of Dundee, Scotland. *''Adventure'' (1921–1961) *''Animals & You'' (1998–present) *''Animal Planet'' (2011–present) *''The Beano'' (1938–present) *''BeanoMAX'' (2007–present) *''The Beezer'' (1956–1990) *''The Best of Beezer'' (1988–1996) *''Beezer and Topper'' (1990–1993) *''The Best of Topper'' (1988–1996) *''Blue Jeans'' (1980–1991) *''Buddy'' (1981–1983) *''Bullet'' (1976–1978) *''Bunty'' (1958–2001) *''Buzz'' (1973–1975) *''Champ'' (1984–1985) *''Classics from the Comics'' (1996–2010) *''Classic Stitches'' (????-????) *''Commando Comics'' (1961–present) *''The Courier'' (1801–present) *''Cracker'' (1975–1976) *''The Crunch'' (1979–1980) *''The Dandy'' (1937–2012) (renamed Dandy Xtreme between 2007–2010) *''Diana'' (1963 to 1976) – a girl's comic *''The Evening Telegraph'' *''The Fun Size Beano'' (1996–2010) *''The Fun Size Dandy'' (1996–2010) * Goodie Bag Mag (2003–2011) *''Hoot'' (1985–1986) *''The Hotspur'' (1933–59) *''Jackie'' (1964–1993) – a girl's comic, allegedly named after Jacqueline Wilson who wrote for it. *''Judy'' – girls' comic, became a 2-in-1 paper with the 'Mandy' comic in 1991 before becoming part of 'Bunty' in the mid 1990s. The amalgamated comic ceased publication completely in 2001 (1960–2001). *''The Magic Comic'' (1939–1941) *''Mandy'' (1967–1991) *''My Weekly'' *''Nickelodeon Magazine'' (2011–present) *''Nutty'' (1980–1985) *''The People's Friend'' *''Plug'' (1977–1979) *''The Scots Magazine'' (1739–1826, 1888–1893, 1924–present) *''Sparky'' (1965–1977) *''Spike'' (1983–1984) *''Starblazer'' (1979–1991) *''The Sunday Post'' (1936–present) **Oor Wullie Oor Wullie, your Wullie, A'body's Wullie – within the Sunday Post **The Broons Scotland's Happy Family, that makes every family happy – within the Sunday Post (1936–present) **''Nosey Parker'' Our Muddling Meddler – within the Sunday Post **Nero and Zero The Rollicking Romans – within the Sunday Post (from Buzz) *''Suzy'' (1982–1987) *''The Skipper'' (1930 to 1941) *''The Topper'' (1953–1990) *''Twinkle'' (1968–1999) *''The Vanguard'' (1923–1926) *''The Victor'' (1961–1994) *''The Wizard'' (1922–1963, 1970–1978) *''TV Tops'' (1981–1984) (originally titled Tops) *Warlord (1974–1986) *''The Weekly News'' *WWE Kids Magazine (2008–present) Annuals The annuals are normally published in time for Christmas, which is the major gift selling time of the year, usually appearing on shelves in early September. The annuals that DC Thomson have published, and still publish, over the years, include: *The Beano Annual (1940–present), DC Thomson's biggest selling annual *The Dandy Annual (1939–present) *The Beezer Book (1958–2003) *The Topper Book (1955–1994) *The Sparky Book (1967–1981), the 1981 was joint with the Topper. *The Broons (1940–present), published bi-annually, excluding during World War II – No annuals were published in 1944 and 1946 due to rationing. *Oor Wullie (1941–present), published bi-annually, alternating with the Broons, excluding World War II. No annuals were published for 1945 and 1947. *Dennis the Menace (1956–present), reprinting older strips from The Beano. Originally bi-annually, alternating with Beryl, Dan and the Bash Street Kids, until the 1980s. *The Bash Street Kids (1980–2010), reprinting older strips from the Beano. Originally alternating with Beryl and Dennis until 1989. *Desperate Dan Annual (1955, 1979, 1991–1993), reprinting older strips from The Dandy and Dandy annuals. *Beryl the Peril (1959–1977, 1981, 1987–1988), reprinting older strips from The Topper. Alternating with Dennis, Dan and the Bash Street Kids. *Bananaman (1984–1987), based on the TV series. *Black Bob (1950, 1951, 1953, 1955, 1957, 1959, 1961, 1965), reprinting old Weekly News and Dandy strips. *Storytime with Grandma (2008–present) *Animals and You (2008–present) *Bunty Annual (1960–2009) *Mandy Annual (1969–2007) *70 Years of The Beano and The Dandy (1988–present) (originally called Golden Years, then 60 Years. Sometimes features stories from other comics.) *Classic Broons and Oor Wullie annuals (1996–present) *Blue Jeans Annual (70s to 90s) *Willie Waddle Book (1930s to 1950s) *Cowboy Book For Boys (1938 one off annual) See also * List of magazines published in Scotland Category:DC Thomson Comics titles D. C. Thomson Category:Media in Dundee DC Thomson publications, List Category:Lists